Drowning Out Sorrow
by SlashLover93
Summary: She breaks his heart and leaves him all messed up.
1. At Least For One Night

**********Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

**Someone gave me an idea for a story and I just had to try it. it was very hard, but very fun to write.**

**Warnings : This has Slash, sexual content, angst, and a weird pairing.**

**There will be multiple Ponyboy pairings in this story.**

Cherry hurt him. She said she loved him and he believed her. He loved her, he really did. He thought she was different from the others. She was the first Soc to look at him and see him as a human being, not trash. She talked to him, she watched sunsets, and stuck up for the greasers.

He thought she was different, but he should have known better. The gang warned him, hell everyone did, but he just wouldn't listen. He was too blinded by love to see the truth. Cherry was a Soc, a beautiful, rich girl, while Pony was a dirty, no good for nothing greaser. They never had a chance.

She used him, then left him just like Sandy had left Soda, except Cherry didn't run away to Florida after she found out she was pregnant with another guys baby, she just left him for a Soc, her own kind.

She was no better than any of them. She left him broken hearted and he didn't know what to do, except go to Buck's and drown out his sorrows with alcohol.

It's not like him, he usually doesn't do this kind of thing and Darry will have his head if he finds out, but he just couldn't think straight.

"Hey, baby Curtis, what are ya doin' here?" Tim Shepard asked as he sat down beside him at the bar.

Ponyboy was on his sixth beer and boy could he feel it, the whole place was spinning outta control, but it still wasn't enough, he could still feel the heart ache, he needed more beer, lots and lots of more beer.

"Shay dumped meh and threw meh like I was nothing, but traaash." Pony slurred with raw emotion.

Tim wasn't surprised; he just simply stared at him with his hard eyes.

"Everyone tried to warn ya kid, but ya just wouldn't listen."

Tears welled up in Pony's eyes. He tried to blink them away, embarrassed and ashamed that he was crying in front of Tim, he was one of those people you couldn't cry in front of. He was another Dallas Winston.

"I know, but I loved her, Tim…I-I still do…But I was just to blinded to see the truth…Shay never really loved meh."

He took a big gulp of his beer bottle, before he let out a loud, shaky, sorrow filled breath.

"I-I just don't know what else to do. I just want the pain to go away. I can't take it…Another heart break. First I lost meh parents, then two of meh best buddies, and-and now the love of my life! Who's going to be next? Darry? Sodapop? The people I love leave meh one way or another…And-and I just can't take it."

The tears he been holding in finally fell silently as his lips began to tremble.

"I can't take the feeling of being alone."

Tim studied the younger boy for a second, before he spoke up.

"You're never alone kid. Ya have your lovin' older brothers, Twobit, and even if ya don't believe it, ya have Steve, me, Curly, and Angela too. Ya have more people care about ya, than any other greaser does. Yup, ya had a lot of shitty things happen to ya, but that doesn't make ya alone."

Pony looked right in Tim's hard eyes with his teary, sorrow filled eyes.

"T-then why do I feel like it?"

Tim leaned forward, he was so close that Pony could feel his hot breath on his lips and smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I know how to get rid of the feeling, at least for tonight, by ya gotta trust me."

Pony almost wanted to laugh. Tim was one person you could not trust and Pony was not stupid enough to trust him, but right now he was so vulnerable and drunk, and just wanted all the mixed up emotions to disappear…And if Tim had a quick fix for him, even if it was just for tonight, he would take it, he would take as much as he could get.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

He was answered with hot lips crashing into his and a tongue slipping in, exploring his mouth. Pony closed his eyes and kissed back, sliding his tongue along Tim's. Tim sucked on Pony's tongue hard, making Pony whimper and clutch onto him. Tim pulled Pony onto his lap. Pony wrapped his arms around his neck and his long legs around his waist. Tim started to grind his hips into Pony's roughly, making Pony whimper loudly into the deep kiss they shared and grind back.

After, a couple minutes of that, hips stilled, and they broke away from their heated kiss, panting.

Tim wrapped his arms around Pony's waist, so he could grab Pony's ass roughly with both hands. Pony jumped a bit in surprise.

Tim stood up with Pony still clung onto him and went up the stairs. Their clothes were off before they made it to the bed.

Tim took him to a place he's never been before. Of course he had sex with Cherry before, he lost his virginity to her, but he's only ever been with her. He's never been with another guy, was never the one being entered into. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it was amazing, so fucking amazing.

That night Pony told himself he needed to start trusting Tim more, because all the sorrow, all the mixed up emotion, all the thoughts about Cherry were gone…The feeling of being alone was gone…At least for one night.


	2. All The Same

"_C-Cherry, what are you doing here?" Pony asked in surprise, when he answered the door and saw the last person on earth he would have ever expected to find at his door step._

"_I just need to talk to you, Ponyboy." Cherry answered softly._

_Pony looked behind him to see the gang staring over at them from the living room. They all looked just as shocked as he was._

_He slowly looked back at Cherry with uncertainty._

"_Ok." He said quietly, walking outside, closing the door behind him._

"_What did you want to talk about?"_

"_I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Ponyboy."_

_He gave her a weird look. _

"_For what,"_

"_For ignoring you like I've been. I was being a snotty, stuck up … bitch. You're such a sweet boy; you don't deserve to be treated like that." Cherry said._

"_No, it's ok, I get it. It would ruin your reputation to be seen with a dirty greaser." Pony shrugged, acting like it didn't bother him none._

"_But, that's the thing, Pony. You're not dirty. You're different from the rest … and-and I really like you. I meant what I said before; I liked you from the start. You're friends with Randy and Marcia, and they don't care if anyone knows. I'm the only one who does, but not anymore. I don't care who knows, I just want to be with you." Cherry cried out passionately._

_Pony's eyes widened, jaw dropped in surprise. _

_He couldn't believe it – the girl of his dreams wanted to be with him._

"_R-really,"_

_Cherry nodded. She slowly moved her head closer to his._

_Pony froze, cheeks tinting slightly pink._

_Cherry kissed him softly on the lips._

_His blush darkened as he kissed her back._

_Her lips were angel soft and she tasted like cherries.

* * *

_

"Pony, Ponyboy, get up now!" Someone yelled, shaking him roughly.

Poke woke up, but kept his eyes clutched shut. He groaned in pain.

He had the most painful headache. He never had a headache this bad before. And that yelling was going off like an amplifier in his head, making it ten times worse.

"Don't yell." He whined.

"Do you know what time it is?! It's 3: 30 in the morning! You should have been home hours ago! Soda and I have been up worrying to death about you, then we get a call from Buck and he said he found you passed out in one of his rooms! Don't you ever listen to me, how many times have I told you to stay away from this place?! This isn't a place for a kid like you! You got a lot of explaining to do, kiddo!"

"D-Darry," Pony croaked out.

He could barely make out the voice over the confusing, thick fog that clouded his mind.

He slowly opened up his eyes. He couldn't see anything, his vision was blurry. He blinked several times to clear his vision.

Darry was right beside him, towering over him, looking angrier than Pony has ever seen him.

"Are you drunk?" Darry asked, but he already knew the answer.

It was obvious, all of it was.

"Why are you naked? Ponyboy, what did you do?!" He roared.

Pony blinked in confusion.

He looked down at himself and sure enough he was naked.

He looked back up at his angry older brother with his face screwed up in confusion.

"I-I don't –"But, memories of what happened suddenly flashed through his mind, cutting him off.

His whole body flushed pink.

"Just because that Socy girl, _Cherry_ left you, doesn't give you the right to get drunk and go whoring yourself around, while your two older brothers are at home worrying the shit about you! You are smarter than that kid!" Darry growled out.

Pony felt a slight pain in his heart when Darry mentioned her name, but he didn't have it in him to argue. He didn't have the energy to do much of anything, right now.

Darry suddenly yanked him to his feet. A pain shot through his body and his head spinned.

He let out a cry of agony.

He felt sick. He thought he was going to start puking his brains out.

"I swear, Ponyboy, you really don't use your head." Darry grumbled as he gathered Pony's scattered clothes off of the floor and dressed him.

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done."

After he was done dressing him, he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door, and into the truck.

The last thing Pony heard was Darry say,

"We told you, Pony. We all warned you. They are all the same."

Then everything went black.

* * *

"_No, Ponyboy, I won't allow it!" Darry yelled._

"_Why? Because, she's a Soc? She's different from the others Darry. I like her, I like her a lot. She wants this to work and so do I." Pony argued._

"_I don't care what you say, she's still a Soc! There's a reason why we live on different sides! They have things that we don't! We want different things! Cherry will want things that you can't give her, she'll get tired of you, and then she'll leave you. She's just going to end up hurting you, Pony, and I don't want to see that happen!" Darry said, trying to get through to his stubborn baby brother._

"_You don't know that, Darry! You don't know Cherry! You can't just judge her by who she was born and raised to be! Never judge a book by its cover! I'm a greaser, but I'm not like all of them! I'm not cold and mean! I don't go looking for trouble and get jailed constantly! And, you know that, so why is it different when I say Cherry isn't like all the other Socs? Think about it, Darry. She helped us, helped us greasers. She basically betrayed her kind by being our spy and sticking up for us in court. If it wasn't for her I could be in a boy's home right now."_

_Darry softened a bit and sighed, running a hand through his hair._

"_Fine, whatever,"_


End file.
